1. Field of Invention
The subject invention relates to an upset forging machine assembly. More specifically, the subject invention relates to an upset forging machine assembly having a header removably mounted to a header support member.
2. Description of Prior Art
Upset forging machine assemblies shape forging stock by hammering the stock with a tool punch. Typically, the assembly will employ a series of progressive tool punches to achieve the desired final shape. The tool punches are required to be replaced when they wear out or when a different shaped part is desired.
It is a constant objective to minimize the time and effort to replace the tool punches. The conventional approach to realizing this objective is to support the tool punches on a common header removably mounted to a header support member. This approach allows the tool punches to be removed and replaced all at once by removing and replacing the header. However, typical removable headers are mounted to the header support member by multiple bolts requiring manual removal and replacement resulting in a relatively long change-over time period. In addition, the header support member is generally set in a trench which makes the bolts difficult to access which adds to the time and effort required to remove and replace the tool punches.
Thus, there is the need for an upset forging machine assembly which provides a simple and efficient means of removing and replacing tool punches.